we're still alive
by pookieortega
Summary: What would happen if our favourite characters lived? Prim,finnick,Madge,ect. Survived. This is what would have happend if they lived. Post mockingjay. Follow the story of katniss and peeta post mockingjay along with prim. Gale is also still in district 12. (Summary sucks,story is much better!)
1. broken family

Prologue

Finnick didn't die. Prim never blew up. Madge survived. Peetas family lived. Gale stayed.

Katniss pov

Eventually peeta and I grow back together. There are still moments when he clutches the back of a chair and hangs on until the flashbacks are over. It's been a few months since the rebellion. My mom,prim,and I all live in my house,while peeta lives in his a house down.

He has gotten much better now and rarely has flashbacks. Normally we sit by the fire and drink cocoa. While prim and my mom heal others or practice healing.

Tonight is different though. They already went to bed so it's just peeta and I. We lay on the couch,his arm around me. I look up at him and he smiles at me.

That's when I lean in to kiss him. I feel that thing again, the hunger that overtook me on the beach. I wrap my arms around him and he picks me up. We find our way to my room and carry on...When we are done I lay on top of him,my head on his chest,his arm around me.

"You love me,real or not real"he says.

"Real"

Prim pov

When I wake up I walk down stairs and find my mother making breakfast."Hey mom"I say as I walk over to her.

"Here will you bring this up to your sister?"She asks handing me a plate. Poor katniss,ever since the rebellion she has been a little depressed because she blames herself for people's death. Since peeta has returned she has been better.

I walk up the stairs and enter her room. I almost drop everything because what I see Is katniss laying asleep on top of peeta and they are obviously naked. Daanngg!

I slowly walk back down to the kitchen and say"mom,we need another plate." She looks at me confused and I say "I um.. Well ...What I saw...We need another plate mom"

Her eyes widen and she understands what I saw. She makes another plate. She follows me up this time,but when we enter the room they're not there. I see peetas clothes on the floor and I hear the shower going. We set the food down on the bed and leave.

I understand that my mom can't do anything about her and that she does things on her own,but I didn't expect this to happen. But they need each other.

Breakfast is silent between me and my mom. Then katniss and peeta walk down stairs,their hair dripping. I almost can't contain a laugh because of my mom's face. Peeta instantly blushes and looks away.

I noticed something between all of us. We are a weird broken family that has seen war.

But we'll survive. My mom is broken because she lost my dad . But she can care and heal people,even if it took her a while to get back. Even if she hasn't cared for us until now,she's trying and that's all I can ask for.

Katniss has taken care of me for a long time. She volunteered for me. She saved panem. She's broken. She deserves happiness.

Peeta brings that to her. He cares for her even through hijacking. She needs him. He is sweet and I hope that some day he will be my brother-in-law.

We're a family,we're just all broken.

A/N I hope you like the first chapter. Tell me what you think!


	2. future

Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! Please tell me more!

Katniss pov

It's been a week since peeta and I had sex for the first time. I love him so much. I'm happy I have him back.

Yesterday he asked me to move in with him. Of course I told him yes,I can't sleep without his arms around me. I need him.

Today we are packing my things and moving. Prim,my mother,peeta, and even Gale are helping. Gale is now dating Madge. They are so cute together,I'm happy for them.

"Ready to pack?" Peeta asks as he walks into my house. I smile at him and nod."Yeah I'm ready"

He wraps his arms around me and kisses me fiercely and wildly. I kiss him back and I feel him smile.

"I love you katniss"

"I love you too peeta"

"Hello peeta" my mom says as she walks by. This week as been awkward between us because somehow she knows what happened and tried to warn me about protection.

"Hello Mrs everdeen."He says cheerfully. She smiles at us,she just adores peeta. We grab boxes and start to pack. Soon Gale and Madge show up and help. By the end of the day all my things,aside of things that come with the house that my mom and prim will need, are packed and moved to our house.

We sit down at the table and drink water. It feels good since we were working hard. My hand is laying on top of the table and peeta takes it in his. Prim smiles at us and says"I'm happy you guys have each other."

I turn to peeta and say"yeah me too"as I go and kiss his cheek. He smiles and leans in for a quick peck.

Gale talks about how rebuilding the town is and Madge tells us about how being the new mayor is. They are so cute together. My mom tells us about her studies in the hospital are going and how prim is learning what she knows. Then the attention goes to peeta.

"What are your plans peeta?" My mom asks. He smiles and says"I'm going to rebuild the bakery. My parents are resigning after what happened in the war. They almost couldn't get out when the bombs started. I think it scared them so they aren't going back to baking. Plus they have enough for retirement. Both my brothers are married and have kids. So I thought I would be the one to carry on the bakery."

"I'm so proud of you peeta"I tell him with a smile and a kiss.

Later everybody leaves and its just peeta and I. We sit down on his-I mean our couch and watch the fire. That's when it occurs to me that I haven't taken much big steps in my life. Everyone is moving on. My mom is working at the new hospital and Prim helps,she even is dating Rory,Gale's younger brother. Peeta is baking and opening up the bakery. Gale is even planning on proposing to Madge. But where am I? I've been hunting a little,but I was also depressed for a long time. The last big step in my life was accepting my love for peeta. But what will our future hold?

The future. I most likely will marry peeta,I can't live without him and have gone through to much to not. I love him. I don't want kids, ever. I hope the hunger games never come back. I guess that's what I hope for my future.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah katniss?"

"I was thinking, what does our future hold?"

"I don't exactly know, I know what I hope for though."

"And what's that?"I ask

"I hope to be able to love you forever. I want to marry you,but only when your ready for it. I want to live in a happy world without the hunger games,just us,and our families. Our friends. To forever hold you in bliss,and comfort you in the worst of nights. I love you with all my heart and that won't change,katniss" he says kissing me.

"That sounds good to me"I say. I kiss him harder and he picks me up off the couch. He carries me to our room and lays me down. He takes off my shirt and kisses me everywhere. O do the same with him,and soon we ride all our clothes off…after when we lay there I kiss him one last time before I sleep and say" I want to make that future come true."


	3. The lake

Yay reviews I love them! Thanks so much,it gives me inspiration to keep writing.( ps. Cinna survived in catching fire for my story)

Katniss pov

It's been a week since I moved into peeta's house. Finally we have everything unpacked and put away.

It's a really nice day out,so I decide to take peeta and prim to the lake. Peeta packs the lunches and I pack swimsuits that cinna had made for us,he even made one for prim. Since the rebellion,cinna is living in the capitol. He is a very famous designer for them. But if I ever need special clothes he is there for me.

We grab our things and walk down to their house. I walk in and go to the kitchen. My mom is mixing herbs and prim is helping.

"Ready prim?"I ask. She looks over and smiles."Yeah"she says getting up and grabbing her things.

We all walk down to the lake,but we have to stop half way because of peeta's leg. When we get there,I start to strip down to my swimsuit. Peeta hesitates. Then I realize that he doesn't know how to swim. Plus he has his leg.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck."don't worry I'll teach you."I say and kiss him. He nods and says"okay"

He walks over to the edge of the water and sits down. He takes off his leg and puts it right next to him. Slowly we all get into the water. Prim already knows how to swim. So I focus on helping peeta.

"Okay so your just going to move your legs like this and move your arms like this" I say as I show him. Soon after that we swim in circles and around and under.

"I love you katniss"he says as we wade in the water. "I love you too peeta"I tell him and kiss him.

Soon we sit and eat lunch. "I love it out here. It's so beautiful"says prim. I smile,it reminds me of when I would come out here with dad.

"I love coming here,because this is where dad and I would come after hunting."I tell her."and now I can take you little duck" she laughs as I still call her by her nickname.

"And you can take your kids here."she says. I noticed peeta smiled at that. But the reality is I'm never having kids.

"I'm never having kids. There's to much to watch out for. I don't want to see the people I love get taken away. Its almost happened before and I don't want to go through that." Peeta starts to rub circles on my hand. He knows I was talking about when he was taken away.

"Katniss" he says softly"the games are over. You don't have to worry about them anymore. We made sure of that"

"I know. We should head back now"I say as I get up and start to dress. I help peeta with his leg and we start to walk back. When we get to my mom's house we say good bye to prim and go home.

We get into the shower together as soon as we are home. I wash all the dirt and sand off of peeta and he dose the same to me. After everything,we go downstairs and I snuggle up to his side.

Later that night,the nightmares are the worst they have been in a long time. But as soon as peeta's arms are around me everything is fine. As long as I have him,I'll be fine.


	4. yes peeta

Katniss pov

It's been months since we went to the lake. Peeta has already stated remaking the bakery. Today is one of the few days he doesn't rebuild so we are spending it together at the meadow.

I lay with my head on his lap look up at his face. He is so beautiful. My hand grazes his face and he smiles at me.

"I love you katniss"he says to me with a passionate kiss. I smile and say"I love you too peeta"

He smiles"you really do?"He says sexy like. I wrap my arms around him and say"yes I really do"in my most seductive way,which makes him laugh. He stands up and I do too.

"Katniss, I love you with all my heart. I don't know what my future holds,but I know that I don't want to live in a world without you. I want to love you,protect you,be with you in every possible way. And that's why there's only one thing I need to know"he says and takes my hand in his. He pulls out a ring and says"will you marry me katniss?"

"Yes peeta. Of course I'll marry you"I say and kiss him."I love you"

He says"always"

* * *

We decide after to tell my mom and prim. When we get there,they are talking in the living room. Peeta holds my hand as we walk to them.

"Hey mom" I say. They turn and smile."Hi katniss,hi peeta. Tonight we're having a stew, would you like to stay"she asks.

"Sure. But we have something to tell you first" I say. Peeta smiles at me and reassures me.

"We're getting married"I say. They instantly hug and congratulate us. Prim hugs me and says"I'm so happy for you" then goes to peeta and hugs him saying"I've always wanted a brother"

We eat together after and my mom asks us when we plan to go to the justice building. I turn to peeta."When should we go? I guess we haven't talked about that yet"

"When ever you want to katniss"he says lovingly. I smile"we should go tomorrow. I mean I don't want to wait,waiting will only lead to one of us getting hurt"

He agrees with me. Soon we leave and head home. As soon as we are inside I kiss him and say"I'm happy that I'm marrying you" he kisses me fiercely and I straddle him. He brings us up to our room...

The next morning I wake up and kiss his forehead. He is still asleep. I don't blame him, especially after last night. So I decide to make him breakfast. I bring it up to him and wake him up.

"Peeta,peeta. Wake up"I sing as I shake him. When he wakes up he smiles at me and I hand him the food. We sit and eat together. Then he gets up to shower and get dressed.

"We should tell haymitch"he says and I nod,so we head over to haymitch's house. He is passed out of course. So I get a bucket of water and dump it on him.

"Wake up haymitch!"I yell as he jumps up pulling out his knife."ahhhrrggg,do you have to do that!"he yells.

"I wouldn't have to if you slept like a normal person"I say. He scoffs and says"well maybe I would get some sleep if you two weren't so loud. God close the window or something."

Peeta blushes and changes the subject."We have something to tell you"he says and haymitch laughs"boy,you didn't knock her up did you?"

"No haymitch!"I say. Peeta says" we're getting married" haymitch looks at us and says"wow star crossed lovers at last"

"Today"I add. He congratulates us and we head over to the justice building. We sign the papers and are announced husband and wife. But it won't feel real until we have our toasting.

When we leave we find my mother and prim waiting for us. Gale and Madge are there too. Even haymitch. They all congratulate us. So we all go to our house and eat a cake peeta made yesterday before we went to the meadow.

Everyone leaves and its just peeta and I. "Mrs Mellark,I believe we have one more thing to do"he says grabbing a piece of bread."of course."I say. So we toast the bread and feed it to each other.

"Katniss Mellark, I love you so much and I always will. It's been a dream of mine to marry you."

"Peeta, I love you too. You keep the nightmares at bay. You keep me whole and I can't live without you. I love you."I say. He kisses me. My arms wrap around him and he helps me out of my clothes,I do the same for him. With that we make love as husband and wife.

The next morning I wake up and he is stroking my hair."I love you"I tell him and he kisses me."I love you too" we lay there for a long time. I could live like this,with peeta forever.


	5. relapse

Katniss pov

Peeta makes us breakfast. He makes cheese buns because they're my favourite. But then I realize something,we never told his parents about our wedding.

"Peeta, we never told your family"I say. He freezes."hmm we never did" he turns to me and says"do you want to do that today?"I nod"we probably should"

So after we get dressed,we walk over to their new house. I don't think his mom will be to happy about this.

When we get there his brother opens the door. It's the oldest one who has a wife and two kids.

"Hey peeta"he says. Peeta smiles"hi wheat" him and his brothers get along better now,since peeta saved there kids from the reaping. They also get along with me.

We walk in and wheat gets his parents. They walk in and instantly his mom doesn't look to happy. But his dad smiles.

"Hi mom,dad. We have something to tell you"he says. Her eyes narrow. "We're married"he says calmly.

"All right little bro. You finally got the courage to be with her. Guess you won't be a virgin forever."his brother laughs.

His dad slaps him on the back and says"well done peeta. I'm happy for you" then he hugs me and says"welcome to the family"

His mom is mad and you can tell,but she's not saying anything. I wonder why?

Peeta turns to me and says"I love you katniss"and kisses me and I say"I love you too peeta"

A few days later peeta goes back to rebuilding the bakery and I go back to hunting. When I'm there I run into Gale, also hunting."Hey catnip"he says and I smile

"Hey Gale"I say as I hug him. He looks at me and says"so how is the married life?"

"It's amazing! It's better than I thought it would be,you know I never wanted to get married but now, I just love it. How's everything with Madge?"

"I love her so much" he smiles"I'm going to ask her to marry me" I'm caught off guard."Wow that's amazing Gale! I'm so happy for you!"I say excitedly.

"Thanks catnip"he says and we hunt together. By the end of the day we have four turkeys and ten birds. Mine always shot in the eye. We split up the game and I head home. But when I get there peeta isn't anywhere to be seen. Then I hear a clank from upstairs.

I rush upstairs to find peeta with a bleeding hand. When he sees me he yells"your a filthy seam slut. Your a mutt. I hate you,you killed everyone"

"Peeta,peeta please that's not true"I say calmly. But he gets up,his hands ready to kill,so I run. I run and find haymitch drinking in his kitchen.

"Haymitch! It's peeta,he had a relapse."I say tears in my eyes. He hops up and we run to our house. Haymitch controls him while I look for his pills. We have been cutting back on them. He was getting better. He only takes them when he feels different. They are all gone.

"MUUUUUUUTTTTTT!"Peeta screams. I start to panic. So I call my mom."mom peeta had a relapse. He has no more pills and its really bad. I don't know what to do" I cry into the phone.

"YOUR A MUTT. YOU KILLED PEOPLE. YOUR A KILLER KATNISS. I HATE YOU SEAM SLUT!" He screams out."is that him?"My mom asks."Yes"

"I'll be over"she says and hangs up. A few minutes later her and prim are here with their tools. My mom is mixing herbs to calm him while haymitch struggles to hold him back.

"Come on katniss"prim says dragging me out of the house."but I know what to do. He needs me there. I can help"

"Come-ugh-on-ergh-katniss"she grunts trying to get me away from them."We need to see how bad it is before you can go back. Your all he knows right now but it's what the capitol wants him to think. It's like fog. You need to wait for it to pass. Don't worry katniss,he'll be back. Mom has a tool,she'll know when he calms back and you can help peeta. I remember watching her help in district 13."

I finally give in. She brings me to the couch in their house. She wraps her arms around me and I cry into her shoulder."Thank you prim. I love you little duck"I say.

"I love you too katniss. That's why I'm with you right now. Your my sister,I'm here for you"

Prim goes to check up on things and when she returns she says"he's not much better. Your staying here for the night. I'm sorry katniss"she hugs me and we fall asleep on the couch. The next morning haymitch wakes me up.

"Listen sweetheart"he whispers,prim is still asleep at my side."He is in a really bad one. He is still in it. Your mom was able to calm him a little bit. But it will last a while without his pills. She ordered more,they won't be here until next week. His hand is broken and so is your bed post. He's only half way through,so you can't see him yet. Maybe later."He explains

I spend the day with prim. Around 7:00 haymitch comes back and says"well,you have to stay another night. It's still bad."

I sigh and he grabs his flask and takes a swig and leaves. The next morning he returns and finally says"you can see him"

I bolt over to my house. He is tied to a chair. He looks up and my mom leaves. I smile at him. "Hey"he says. I grab a chair and sit across from him. I notice his hand is wrapped up.

"I missed you peeta,so much"I say. His eyes go dark as the blue fades away. He is fighting a flashback.

"Not real peeta. Not real" he does nothing but look in pain and mad. So I start to sing to him

"Deep in the meadow,under the willow

A bed of grass a soft green pillow

Lay down your head,close your sleepy little eyes

And when again they open,the sun will rise

Here is safe,here is warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you..."

Instantly he calms."Katniss! Katniss I love you,I'm so sorry. What did I do? Did I hurt you! Oh God I love you katniss. I'm so sorry"he breaks down. I untie him and straddle him. I put our foreheads together and stare him in the eyes.

"I love you too peeta. You started to have a flashback,but it got worse because you ran out of medicine. You didn't hurt me. But you broke your hand. And the bed post"

He turns and looks at it"well so much for tying you to that tonight"he says jokingly and winks. I roll my eyes,then kiss him deeply."I love you katniss"he says and I say it back.


	6. the odairs

Katniss pov

Peeta's medicine came in yesterday and he hasn't had a relapse after the one. Today finnick,Annie,and their son Finn Jr are coming here. They sent a picture,but we haven't seen him in person.

Little Finn looks just like his dad. He has bronze hair and sea green eyes. They should arrive around lunch and we are going to have a nice dinner and lunch with them,so I am going to hunt.

When I get to the forest it's quiet and peaceful. Even though nobody seeds it the grass turned green again. The animals have returned. So by the time I'm done,I have two nice sized turkeys.

"I'm home peeta"I say as I walk through the door."Hey sweetie"peeta says walking from the kitchen and taking off his oven mitts. He is really hot when he does that.

"I've got two nice turkeys for you to cook"I hold up the turkeys. He smiles"wonderful! And perfectly shot in the eye as always."He laughs."I love you peeta"I tell him with a kiss."I love you katniss" he replies.

Just then the door bell rings. Peeta places his hand in mine and we walk to the door. When we open it we see Annie holding Finn and finnick with his arm around her.

"Hey guys"peeta says. They smile"hello star crossed lovers"finnick says and we laugh. They come in and peeta prepares lunch with left over deer I caught yesterday.

I sit talking to finnick and Annie as I hold Finn. I awe over his adorableness. He grabs my finger in his little hand. Annie laughs and says"your really good with kids,are you planning on having any?"

I shake my head."No I don't really want any"I say. She gives me a sad look."Oh katniss,you would be a wonderful mother. And it really is worth everything. I hope eventually you guys have some" I smile at her even though that won't happen.

Peeta comes out with a tray of food and we eat lunch."Oh and we cleaned up the extra room for you guys."Peeta says

"Thanks again for having us"finnick says

"Anytime finnick. All of us "victors" need to stay in touch. You know we all understand each other"I say and he nods"yes"

"Do you know what happened to Johanna?"peeta asks."Yeah she is in 7. She met a guy. He's really nice,his name is seader."He explains.

"Oh that's good"I say

Later we have a huge dinner of peeta and I,my mom and prim,haymitch,Annie,finnick and Finn,Gale and Madge.

We have the turkeys and amazing bread and vegetables. Gale officially announced that he and Madge are getting married.

After everyone leaves and its just peeta,finnick,Annie,Finn,and I,peeta holds Finn. He looks so happy holding him and Finn seems to really like him. I laugh at the face that he is making to make Finn laugh. Peeta would be a great father.

But I can't give him that. The games could come back and take it away,or my body could kill it,and if I were the reason it couldn't live,I can't deal with that. Peeta deserves what he wants but I can't.

I feel like I'm about to cry so I get up and say that I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. Peeta says he'll meet me up there. Then I hear Annie saying she should sleep to so eventually they go to their room. As I'm getting into the shower I hear peeta walking into our room.

A few minutes I feel arms wrap around me. So I turn in them to kiss him."I love you katniss"

"I love you too peeta,always"I say. After I hear peeta's breathing slow as we lay in bed. Then I slowly start to cry as I think about what peeta deserves and what I can't give him.


	7. day with Finn

Katniss pov

The next morning we eat pancakes and I bring them to the meadow. Finn loves it. Peeta and I walk hand in hand through the meadow as Annie and finnick play with Finn. We sit down by a tree and I lay my head on his lap.

He places flowers in my hair. Then kisses my nose. We laugh until little Finn runs towards us with flowers in his hand."ahk!"he screams happily holding up the flowers and we start to laugh again.

"I guess he likes more than the just the ocean"finnick laughs. I scope Finn up and tickle him. He laughs and laughs. He is about two years old. I smile as Peeta steals him from me and says "run! Run little Finn before she tickles you again"I laugh and steal a kiss from him and tickle him.

Little Finn just sits down next to us."this is what I get for saving you"he laughs and Finn just holds up more flowers.

Annie and finnick laugh at us and Finn lays in her lap. Soon he is asleep. Then we all sit there talking about everything and catching up. But then along with Finn,I fall asleep in peeta's arms.

When I wake up I'm on the couch. I hear voices coming from the kitchen. When I get up I see peeta,finnick,Annie and a sleeping Finn in her arms,sitting at the table.

"Hello love"peeta says as he kisses me. I sit on his lap and take a sip of his hot chocolate. We sit and talk until Finn wakes up. He smiles at me."Hi Finn"I say and he waves.

I look at the pantry and realize we need to get some herbs and spices. Maybe I should have time with Finn."I'm going to go to the hob to get herbs and spices,is it okay if I have some time with Finn?"I ask finnick and Annie,they nod and say"please we could use some time away from him"I laugh at their little joke.

I kiss peeta goodbye and pick up Finn. We walk over to the hob. When I get there I trade with greasy sae and she smiles at Finn. Then I trade at other booths. By the time we leave,I have spices,herbs, vegetables,and a toy for Finn.

As we walk back,we run into Gale and Madge. Gale looks a little confused at Finn. Then I say"Gale meet Finn,he is my "nephew",he's finnick and Annie's son."

He laughs and says"hi Finn" which he is answered by a happy screech. I laugh and he smiles.

"We have news, Madge is pregnant"he says.

"Wow that's huge you guys! Congratulations!"I say and hug them. When I get home I tell peeta about the baby and start to cook dinner. We all have a night by the fire pit in the backyard,because tomorrow morning they leave. It's nice to have them here.

The next morning we help them to the train station and I hug all of them. They promise to keep in touch and visit soon.

"I miss them already"I tell peeta and he laughs and says"me too" we walk home and peeta wraps me in his arms and kisses my neck. I kiss his jaw line and he pulls me upstairs...

Later that night we have a nice dinner,except for the first time peeta brings up having a baby.


	8. asking

Peeta pov

I want a child.

But katniss doesn't, I don't see why. Kids are amazing! I just need her to understand how important they are. How wonderful it would be to have some.

Last night I brought it up,but she got up saying nothing. I gave her a few minutes,but when she didn't come back to dinner I got up find her.

She was curled up in the closet crying. I wrap my arms around her and pull her to my chest."shhh,it's alright katniss. You don't have to do anything you don't want to anymore. I love you no matter what,always"I whisper in her ears.

She calms down and I swoop her up. Placing her on the bed and laying with her. She curls into my side and kisses my bicep."I love you peeta"

"I love you katniss"

"I'm so sorry, but I just can't peeta,I already failed prim and rue. I can't fail anyone else. I can't bear the thought of causing another death. I'm so sorry peeta"she says and I see small tears streaming down her face. With my hand,I carefully wipe her tears.

"I love you katniss,you won't hurt anyone. And you didn't fail them,you just got caught in a place where you can't do anything. It's snows fault."

She sighs and soon falls asleep in my arms. I lay there staring at the ceiling. I tell her it's fine,but really I'm heart broken. Maybe some day.


	9. at the bakery

Katniss pov

When I wake up I notice that peeta isn't in bed. Then I remember that he is working at the bakery today. I'm going to have to get use to him being gone often. So I get up and head to my mom and sister's house.

"Katniss!"It's prim."Hey prim,I came to see if you wanted to go to the bakery with me?"I ask she smiles and says"let me get my shoes"

"Okay,I'm ready."She says."mom,I'm taking prim to the bakery with me"I say as I walk into the kitchen. When I look,I notice she is helping a man laying on the table."Okay,have fun,I'm helping Jared,he was hurt while rebuilding the houses at the seam."She explains.

"Oh"I say as I notice that he has a gash in his leg."say hi to peeta for me!"My mom says. "I will" I go to prim and we start our walk to the bakery."It's really pretty outside." Prim comments.

"I remember when we would go for a walk through town when it was nice like this,and then I would look at the window display at the bakery. Now I actually get to go inside it. And say that the baker is my brother-in-law."She laughs.

"I know, I never thought I'd be married to Peeta."I say. She laughs and says"you guys are perfect for each other."

"Thanks little duck"I say and she laughs."You know that will always be your name"I say. Finally we arrive at the bakery.

When I walk in,peeta is turned around frosting a cake. He likes to work out in the front,where he can talk with people. So he decorates cakes out here. I walk behind the counter and wrap my arms around his waist and put my head against his back.

"Hmm..Hello Mrs Mellark"he says and turns to kiss me. I feel his hand that's on my back slip down to my butt, as soon as it touches I remember prim.

"Prim is here too"I say and instantly he moves his hand. He leans in and whispers"we've already traumatized her enough"

I laugh a little,remembering when prim walked in on us.I start to blush and kiss him again. When I turn back to prim,peeta's hand grazes my butt. I turn and fake hit him. He laughs and kisses my cheek."sorry I just couldn't help it"he says slyly.

"Well you'll have to wait"I say and he smiles at me. I sit down next to prim and peeta stands across from me on the other side of the counter.

"Prim what is your favourite colour?"He asks. She thinks for a moment."umm..I like the colours of the meadow. Pinks and purples. Oh and yellows."She tells him. He turns around and starts to work on a cupcake. When he turns back to us,he has a beautiful cupcake with flowers all over it. And sitting in the flowers is a small cat.

"Here you go prim"he says as he hands it to her."Peeta it's beautiful! I love it! Thank you so much,your the best brother-in-law!" She says excitedly. He smiles and says"whenever you want anything,just come in and ask"

"Thank you peeta"she says as she starts to eat her cupcake. "As for you Mrs Mellark, I have a special cupcake for you" he turns around and then turns back saying"close your eyes katniss"and I do,even though I hate surprises.

"Okay open them" when I do,I see a beautiful picture of peeta and I in the meadow. It's very beautiful."Peeta!"I gasp. He smiles his brilliant smile. I lean over to kiss him full on the lips. I hear a slight awe come from the few old ladies behind us and prim.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his face closer to mine. "I love you so much."He says."I love you peeta"I tell him with a smile. I let go of him and take a bite of the cupcake. Then feed him a piece."this one tastes better than I thought"he says marvelling over his work.

Peeta,prim,and I sit and talk for a while until it's dark. Around 8:00 peeta closes,"oh I should take you home."I say to prim. Peeta and I walk her home and talk to my mom for a while.

When we are sitting on the couch peeta and my mom bring up the idea of kids. I glare at them. Peeta wraps his arm around me and says" whenever your ready katniss, I don't want to force you into anything. It's just a hope." He kisses me on my cheek.

"Don't deprive me of grandchildren though"my mom says. That I smile at a little because peeta laughs at and mouths 'thank you' to her.

"They won't come soon though,at all."I mumble. About an hour later we leave for home. As soon as we get into our room I start to undress. Peeta walks up behind me and kisses my neck.

"I'm taking a shower" I say as I turn around and start to unbutton his shirt and slide it off. I kiss him deeply but after that I walk into the bathroom,leaving peeta standing there. I hear him huff then he walks in. I smile"decided to join me?"I say slyly.

He scoffs."I think you kinda made me want this"he says.

"I did nothing of that sort"I laugh giving him a devious look. He climbs into the shower with me and wraps his arms from behind me. "I love you katniss"

"I love you too peeta"I say. As I turn to kiss him. He holds me tighter and we carry on...

The next morning I wake up thinking of kids. I know peeta wants some. Maybe I do want some...


	10. prims birthday

Katniss pov

I want kids.

Well at least I think I want kids. We've been married for a year and our anniversary is next week. Maybe I'll tell peeta that day. I just don't know though.

I still have nightmares and peeta has his flashbacks. We're to broken to be parents. But peeta believes we can, and I trust him. So if he really believes in us,maybe we can.

I don't know about the whole pregnant thing. What if after everything my body has been through I can't. I would hate to disappoint him by not being able to have the one thing he asks for.

Plus I'm scared that something bad will happen. Or the hunger games will come back...

My thoughts are interrupted by peeta asking me what's wrong. I look up and smile at him."nothing sweetie. I was just thinking"

"What about?"He asks. "I was just thinking about our future and our anniversary next week."I say with a smile playing on my lips.

"I can't wait for you to see you present"he says. I smile,I can only wonder what he has gotten for me. I got him a new easel and colours that he doesn't have. But the best part is it will be in a new studio because his rooms are getting to filled to put more pictures in.

"Your going to love your present too. But this is going to be the only one we give presents to, I'm just not into presents and surprises.

"I'm going to go see prim. I love you peeta."I tell him and kiss him deeply but I get a little carried away. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer but because of his bad leg and all my weight falling on him,we fall.

"This is like the victory tour. But now you really do love me."He says kissing me harder."wait I never said that"I say jokingly.

"Oh,so you don't love me? But what about when I do this"he says kissing me again."hmm, I guess I am interested in you."

He kisses every inch of my face."What about now?"He asks and I smile"I lllllike you."

"I think you can do better" I say. He laughs and starts to kiss my neck."hmmmm, yep I love you peeta"I say and he laughs "I knew you can't resist that"

"I love you katniss"he says and I kiss him on the nose and everywhere on his face."I love you too peeta"I say. He tries to move his hands for more but I stop him. "I'm going to see prim for her birthday and you have to go to work."

"Ugh,but you can't just leave me hangin' here katniss."Peeta says. I laugh"you'll have to fix it yourself. I love you, but you can't just leave the guys at work and I'm going to be with prim. Sorry"I say with a sly smile.

I get up and pull him up. I kiss him and say"I love you"

"I love you too"he says sadly. Then I walk away to my mom's house. I walk in and go to prims room. She is asleep.

"Wake up prim."I say shaking her."hmmmm?"She says waking up. Tomorrow she turns 15, but since tomorrow she has school I'm celebrating with her today."Hey little duck"

"Hi katniss"

"So what do you want to do today?"I ask her.

"I want to go to the lake and meadow. I was wondering if you could teach me the things dad taught you?"

"Of course"I say happily. She gets dressed and I pack swimsuits and leave soon walk to the meadow first,where I show her flowers and their names. "Hey prim! Look right here,evening primrose."

"It's beautiful!"she squeals.

"Looks like you followed after."I say and she smiles.

"So any boys in mind?"I ask.

"Katniss!"

"What I'm curious? So anyone?"

"Well... You know him"

"Who!?"

"I like...Rory"

"Awe that's cute"I say and she smiles."I just hope I find someone like you found peeta"she says."Someday little duck"I reassure. I show her more plants and even show her dad's bow and arrows. Then we go to the lake and eat lunch.

We swim for a few hours then head back to my house. Peeta is home early like I asked."Here is your cake that peeta made."I say and she thanks us."anytime prim"peeta says hugging her. We sing happy birthday then I grab her hand and lead her to my room.

"This is the book dad filled with names of plants and their uses."I say to her."I know,I've seen it before" she says a little confused.

"I know but peeta and I have added pictures of the flowers. And look..."I flip to the very back where we started the pictures of our lost loved ones. I find dad's page and show her.

"It's dad!"she gasps."Peeta really is amazing at drawing,isn't he?"I say. "Yeah it looks just like him"

"I wanted you to see that,we don't really have much pictures of dad. Happy birthday little duck"

"Thanks katniss"she says and I hug her for a while until peeta comes in wanting to take a shower. So I walk her home,knowing mom is home now.

"I had fun katniss,thanks,you made it the best birthday ever"she says."anything for you prim."I say and then I walk back home and wait for peeta to come downstairs. I sit looking at the picture of my dad.

"What should I do dad?"I whisper to it thinking of the subject of kids.


	11. haymitch's advice

Katniss pov

I wake with the smell of cheese buns. When I get downstairs I find peeta pulling out a pan of cheese buns.

"Hey sweetie, I made your favourite."He says turning to kiss me very passionately. I know he's trying to get me to change my mind,little dose he know I'm already off my birth control. So I kiss him back."smells good"

"Not as good as you smell, hmmmm"he says nuzzeling his face in my neck."lier. I need to take a shower after breakfast"

He laughs. "You are always perfect katniss. I love you"he says and I wrap my arms around him."i love you too peeta,alright bread boy,give me some cheese buns" he steps away from me to get our food.

"For you"he says and I take one with a huge smile. I eat it quickly and afterwards I kiss him. So I grab his hand and bring him to our shower. God I hope this works...

Later we lay in bed,when we hear the sound of haymitch stumbling around. Peeta gets up and puts his boxers on saying"I'll take care of it"

I get up and wash the residue of our love making,then walk to the kitchen. I see peeta sitting at the table with haymitch telling him something. Peeta looks disturbed. Haymitch turns to me."Hey sweetheart"he says.

"What do you want haymitch"I say unhappily.

"I see your sex mood wore off"he mumbles. "I came for some liquor,I ran I got distracted"he says looking at peeta.

"Haymitch when will you ever stop. It's going to kill you someday"I say.

"I'll stop when you have a child and we know that won't happen"

"Here ,just take this haymitch"peeta says handing him some liquor."ah lover boy understands. Remember my words"he says to peeta. Then stumbles to the door.

"I'd rather not" peeta says

When he's gone I ask"what did he say?"

"Ugh, I really don't want to talk about it but I guess I have to tell you. He gave me disturbing sex advice"

"Oh God he must have been really drunk today."I say as I walk over peeta who has his face in his hands.

"He was"peeta says and I kiss him."Peeta,I'm already happy with what you do for me. Don't listen to haymitch's gross sex advice."

"I love you katniss"he says and I sit to straddle him."I love you too peeta,but I actually have something to confess...I don't want to take my pill anymore"

He sighs "okay katniss then I'll go to the store and buy some-"

"I don't want you to buy any protection...Peeta Mellark I stopped taking my pill because I want to have your baby"

He looks at me in astonishment."Your sure?"He asks."Yes peeta I've never been more sure."He smiles his brilliant smile and I kiss him."Katniss,this is almost as good as the day you said you would marry me."

"I love you,always"

"I love you too peeta,always"...

A/N sorry for my 'sex humour' but I just had to add that.


	12. cup of sperm

Katniss pov

I've decided to first see if my body is able to conceive and if peeta can produce. I wake up and shake peeta awake. I feel a bit bad because we spent all night trying and I'm sure he's tired.

"Huh? Katniss I'm really tir-"

"Peeta,I want to make sure my body can carry it, I don't think I can handle a miscarriage."

"Okay,how are we going to do that?"He asks. "My mom. I've seen it before,she has tests she can do"

"Okay,do what you need to,but can I sleep now?"He asks. I kiss him and say"of course,unless I need you"

He instantly falls back into the pillows and sleeps. I get up and take a shower then leave for my mom's house. When I walk in,I find my mom cooking."good morning katniss"she says happily.

"Hey mom...uh I need to ask you something"she walks to the table and pats the spot across from her. When I sit down she smiles and says"what is it,sweetie?"

"Peeta and I have decided to have a baby"she squeals with excitement when I say that."I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Wooh Wooh Wooh mom,I'm not pregnant yet. I actually came to see if our bodies can even make a child"

"I actually was just asked to do this. I have left over medications for you guys too. Let's see... here. Where's peeta?"

"Asleep at home"

"Well,have him fill this cup with his sperm so I can test it. You I can test here,I have the stuff."She hands me the cup and tells me what to do right now. When I'm done she says goodbye and I make my way to my house.

Peeta is painting when I get home. "Peeta? I need you to um do something for me"I say as I walk in. "Anything"he says. Wow that's a mistake.

"I need you to fill this cup with your sperm."I say and his mouth hangs open. "What?!"Peeta says and I giggle.

"You heard me!"I say blushing. I lay my hand on his crotch to help him get aroused,which happen easily and push him to the bathroom saying"peeta she needs to test you and this is the only way!"

Minutes later he walks out and gives me the cup. He goes back to painting and I leave for my mom's house again. When I get there I place the cup on the counter and say"there you go"

She says thanks and explains what she is doing."what's this?"Prim says as she sees the cup. She just got back from school.

"Peeta's sperm"I say nonchalantly and she sets it down slowly walking away. I laugh at how pure she is. I remember when I was that pure.

"Okay dear,I'll be able to tell you tomorrow"...


	13. the kitchen floor

Katniss pov

"Hello?"I answer the phone.

"Hi katniss,so I have your results...Peeta is perfectly fine. His quality is 93%. But it's you I'm worried about..yours is 48%,but with peeta being so high it's possible. You most likely won't have trouble carrying a baby,the real problem for you is conceiving."

She explains and I say"thanks mom,I uh I love you"

"I love you too katniss"she says and I then hang up. Peeta is at work now, so I slide down the wall and cry. About an hour later I hear the door open. Peeta walks into the kitchen and doesn't even notice me. Thank God,the last thing I wanna do is explain to him why I'm crying.

But I don't have good luck. He turns around and sees me."Katniss what's wrong?"he says dropping to his knees to be by me. I sigh,"peeta I got the results,you are fine. More than fine actually,but I only have a 48% chance of conceiving. It's my fault if we can't have a child"and I start to cry again.

He pulls me into a bear hug and says"katniss we just have to keep trying,okay? I know you can do it. Please don't give up now"he says and kisses me on the lips. Then moves to my neck.

"Okay peeta"I say and push him back to where he lays on the floor. With that we make love right on the kitchen floor...

Weeks pass and we keep trying and trying but I'm still not pregnant. He keeps telling me not to get discouraged. It's hard not to though I really hope it happens soon...


	14. baby

Katniss pov

I sit with peeta,prim and my mom in her kitchen as we eat dinner. My mom tells us about her work and same with peeta. They carry on with a conversation as prim and I listen intently. Out of no where I feel sick. I make a run for the bathroom.

I hear foot steps as I throw up. Soon peeta is holding my hair and rubbing my back. When I sit up he asks if I'm okay. I lean against the wall and sigh."I feel like crap"prim walks in holding a small box and a smile.

"Try this"she says happily. She hands me the box and I look at it. It's a pregnancy test. I smile,it's possible.

"Thanks Prim" I say and she leaves. Peeta waits outside of the door and I pee on it. We walk to the kitchen and my mom says to wait two minutes. We pace back and fourth until my mom says"are you ready to find out?"we nod. She picks it up and reads it.

"Katniss,your pregnant!"Peeta holds me and I smile."we're having a baby"I whisper to him. After peeta,prim hugs me congratulating me. My mom explains to me everything and I know peeta is taking close account of everything she is saying.

"Thanks mom"I say and she smiles"I'm so happy for you guys"

Later that night when we are at home I lay in peeta's arms and he rubs circles on my stomach.""I love you katniss. I am so happy we're having a baby."I smile,"yeah me too"

* * *

"Hello Mrs Mellark"he says.

"Snow! What are you doing here?!"

"I think you and I both know that we shouldn't lie to each other."He says.

"Yes we shouldn't. Why are you here!"I yell through my teeth.

"To finish what I started"with that I hear peeta scream out for me."Peeta! Peeta where are you!"I yell. Right as I am about to run out of the chair I am sitting in,thick thorn covered rose vines wrap around my wrists. Blood drips down my arms and when I look around I see the faces of the deaths I have caused.

"You see,I came back to keep you from happiness. Yes like that little family you were starting."I look down at my stomach and notice I'm hugely pregnant,but there is a bloody hole where my baby was.

When I look up I see snow holding it."nooo! Give it back!"I scream as he walks away. Then I hear non-stop screatches from my baby and peeta's screams..

"Katniss wake up! It's okay wake up!"

"P-peeta it-was-our-baby! Snow-took-it-and and..."

"Shhhh it's okay katniss,nothing is going to happen,I love you"

"I love you too peeta"I tell him and cry in his arms.

I get up and throw up,then by the time I'm done peeta has breakfast ready for me. As we sit down at the table he says"katniss,I'm so happy your having our baby. I know it's going to be hard for you,but I promise I will be at your side always."

"I love you peeta,always"I say as he kisses me."I love you katniss"


	15. dinner party and mood swings

Peeta pov

Katniss has been super moody lately. If she's not mad,she's crying or eating. This morning when she woke up, she started throwing up,then she started crying because she got some on the seat of the toilet.

After she demanded for cheese buns. So of course I made her them. But she got sick again,then was mad at me for making the cheese buns which made her sick.

"But katniss I only made-...I'm sorry. Here drink some water"I say handing her a cup of water. She takes it and sits down still really pissed. When she has cooled down some I walk up behind her and kiss her cheek."I love you katniss"

"I love you too peeta"she says turning to wrap her arms around me."I'm sorry I yelled and cried on you."She says and I kiss her."It's okay,I don't mind as long as I know you're mine"

"This is why I love you so much."She says.

"I know"I say sweetly not wanting to say anything to set her off. Then the door bell rings. It's probably her mom and prim. Her mom gives her monthly check ups,this is the third one. Katniss is now four months pregnant.

When I answer it,I'm right. "Hello Mrs everdean"I say welcoming her. She smiles"peeta you don't have to be so formal. Your my son-in-law,please call me Lilly."She says.

"Hi mom"says katniss walking to us."how are you feeling sweetie?"She asks katniss."ugh,I feel horrible. I keep throwing up and I'm moody and...I just feel awful."

"Be prepared for mood swings and other problems she'll have"her mom whispers to me. I laugh a little then say"trust me,this morning has been filled with mood swings"at which she laughs saying it only gets worse.

After she checks katniss,we all have lunch and talk about the baby and our plans. She says katniss should be showing soon. Then I remember my family...

"Katniss,we have to tell my family..."

"You're right"she says softly. I know she fears I'll have another relapse. "Why don't you have a dinner and invite them,so then if you do start to slip we'll be hear to help. Plus your mom can't say anything against you while we're all here."Katniss' mom suggests.

"That would be perfect. Then we can tell everyone we care about."I say. Katniss agrees so I start to call everyone.

First my family..

"Hello?"it's my dad.

"Hey dad"

"Peeta! It's great to hear from you son"

"You too dad. I was going to have a dinner party and we wanted to invite you and mom,wheat and his family,and nickel."

"Okay,I'll tell them."

"Thanks dad,see you at 5:30"

"Bye peeta"he says and hangs up.

Next I call Gale and Madge,they have a daughter named Madeline,she was just born early this month. Then I walk to get haymitch up,knowing he won't answer his phone.

Later that night,we all sit at our dinning room table instead because it's huge. After everyone is done eating,katniss and I stand up.

"So we want to thank you all for coming and we actually had all of you over because we have big news"I say then turn to katniss to continue."I'm pregnant"she says as calmly as she can.

My dad looks ecstatic and my mom even looks a bit happy. My brothers look really proud and Gale and Madge congratulate us and hug us."I'm so happy for you!"Madge says very excitedly.

"Nice going bro!"says wheat. "Congratulations son"says my dad. Then my mom walks up to us."Peeta,I'm sorry for being a bad mom...So I would like to make it up by being with my grandchild."

"Of course mom"I say and she smiles at me. I hold on to katniss and we talk to everybody. Afterwards when everyone is gone,we lay on the couch and I rub my hand over the place where our baby is.

"I love you katniss"

"I love you too peeta"


	16. the bump

Katniss pov

I stand in the bathroom undressing for a bath. I turn to my appearance in the mirror and notice a small but define bump. Instantly tears flood my sight and I call out to peeta. I hear him running as fast as he can.

Soon the door flies open and he stands there."Katniss what's wrong?!"I smile at him and say "look at me,peeta"

He takes a long look at me and says"your... naked?"

I laugh and say "well yes captain obvious but look closer"I say and turn sideways,putting my hand on my small bump. He gasps and says"katniss! The baby..You can see..the bump!"he's at a lose for words, which is a first.

He gets down on his knees and places his hands on each side,then kisses my stomach."I love you both so much" he says. I run my fingers through his blonde curls and say"we love you too peeta"

When he stands up I take his hand and lead him to the bath. He takes off his clothes and sits down. Then I sit down in front of him. He takes a rag and starts to clean my back. While he does this,all I can do is stare at the little bump.

This is only the beginning with our child.

After we head over to my mom's house and she automatically notices the bump."Katniss that's so exciting!"she says. Prim walks in saying"what's exciting?"My mom smiles and says"katniss show her. I grab the bottom of my shirt and lift it over my bump.

Prim gasps and says"katniss! That's great!"

"Yeah,it's starting to feel real."I say and look towards peeta who is smiling his fantastic smile. We all decide to go to the hob where I talk to greasy sae and she automatically can tell.

"Hey greasy sae"I say as my mom and prim search for medicines. She gasps"katniss,I'm so happy for you and peeta."

"You can tell?"I ask a little worried.

"Of course,but I've had two children myself and a grandchild. So I can easily tell"she explains. She places her hand lightly over it and says"congratulations,tell peeta that too"she asks of me and I except.

Later peeta and I are in the bakery where he makes me Manny cheese buns. I take them gratefully. He stares at my stomach while I eat. "I can't believe we're having a baby,it feels so unreal."

"I know,it feels so weird. I never wanted to be married,but then you came along. I never wanted kids,but then you showed me how amazing it could be,I love you peeta"I tell him.

"I love you katniss"he says kissing me. He sets his palm on my stomach and kisses me. He gets on his knees and places a kiss on my bump."I love you too baby"he says and that makes me smile so much.

It's not even born but he already shows his love for it so much. I love it so much. Hot tears roll down my face. Peeta looks up and sees my tears. He starts to look worried and says"katniss,are you okay?"

"Yeah,Yeah,its just..I love you so much and I know how much you want kids...and seeing you looking so happy with our future child. It just makes me so happy..and with all my hormones."

He laughs a little and I laugh with him."damn hormones" I say and he laughs again. He kisses away my tears and says"want some cheese buns?"and I nod excitedly.

He gets up and stats to make them. I watch him and then a mom with a little girl walks in. Since peeta is baking I decide to take the order."Hi welcome to mellark bakery,what would you like today?"I ask. She asks for two cheese buns.

"Oh,you'll get them fresh, peeta is baking them right now."I say,she smiles and says"sounds delicious."I look over at her little girl right as Peeta comes in. He wraps his arms around me and says"hello"to the lady. Then he reaches down to grab a cookie and hands it to the little girl.

"Here you go sweetie"he says. He is going to be a wonderful father. I smile and feel the tears coming on again."Oh thank you,peeta!"the little girl says."any time"he says smiling."Peeta your going to be a great father"I whisper to him.

"And you'll be a great mother" he says.

I'm not too sure about that.


	17. speaches

Katniss pov

I sit in the kitchen eating when the phone rings. Of course peeta doesn't let me do anything and gets it. Afterwards he turns to me looking a bit sad. "The school has asked us to talk about the hunger games,for the kids...You know I can't say no to kids"

"Ugh...When?"I ask.

"Next month"

"As long as your holding my hand and with me all times."

"Of course,I would never leave your side"

"Always"

"Forever"

A month later it's the day we are supposed to speak to the school. Many nightmares come the night before. It takes a lot for peeta to get me up that morning. He has to pull my hands from my ears and scoop me up. He sets me down on a chair and looks into my eyes. He places a hand on my ever growing bump.

"Katniss,listen to me. You can't go out now,not now. Think of the baby,think of me. Please don't leave me"

"Peeta,the nightmare,it was so horrible"I start to cry and he wraps his arms around me."shh,I know, I know. But listen we only have to talk about it today. And remember I love you so much."He says.

"Okay"

Right then with his hand still on my stomach I feel a light flutter from inside."Peeta!"I gasp and a tear falls from his eye."Katniss,it moved!"

"I love you peeta"I tell him as I kiss him.

Later I finish getting ready and notice that I need bigger shirts because the shirts I put on are skin tight and you can really see my bump."Peeta I think it's time to go shopping"

"I think you look beautiful"

"Of course you do"I mumble. He laughs. When we get to prims school the principal(who used to be my principal) greets us. She smiles and notices my bump and says"thank you so much for coming and congratulations"

"Thanks"I say

"We are so happy to speak to the kids"peeta says politely.

When we are introduced we walk on the stage and I look for prim. Deep breaths katniss. Then peeta starts to speak and I feel like I can't take it anymore. I start to get a little light headed.

Then I notice that he is done speaking and its my turn."Hello everyone my name is katniss mellark and I am a survivor of the hunger games. The last few years have been hard. First my sister prim was picked. Then peeta was picked after I volunteered for her. We won by finding a flaw in the games,they needed their Victor. But they got two. Life wasn't easy after that because the capitol hated us. Then they threw us in another game. After our mentor haymitch worked with district 13 US and many other victors were saved,but it didn't stop there. District 13 used me. And peeta was taken by the capitol and hijacked. The other president,president coin of 13 hated me and wanted to use me then kill me but I got to her first. The war was finally over and we were left in its wake,stuck to clean up everything and move on even though we killed many people. I know for a fact that nightmares still get to all of us. But we cope. We survive. We move on. As you can see I've moved on with my life,I'm married and pregnant now, but I'm not completely okay because of my past,but we move on and make the most of our lives hoping that the hunger games will never return,and I promise they will never return. Thank you"I say.

Then I feel light headed again and the world goes black...


End file.
